Coffee Shops, Fraternities, and Boyfriends
by TheExiled1809
Summary: Newt is smitten with a coffee shop. Thomas happened to work at said coffee shop. Minho decided to invite Thomas to their fraternity. And he decides to set the two together. We'll see how well that goes.
1. Minho Helps With Love

**Title:** Coffee Shops, Fraternities, and Boyfriends

 **Fandom:** The Maze Runner

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Maze Runner, sadly. James Dashner does. No money is made, but I do like reviews!

Chapter 1: Minho Helps With Love

"Hurry up, Minho!"

A blonde tapped his foot impatiently. What was taking so long? They were already later than usual.

"Jeez, Newt. Can't you wait for two minutes to see your lover boy?" a voice yelled from upstairs. The Brit blushed.

"He isn't my lover boy, slinthead," he scowled, using the slang his fraternity used. "I just want some shucking coffee!"

Footsteps could be heard. An Asian kid emerged. He had a very athletic build. Strong arms and legs. Short black hair and dark brown eyes. The boy snickered at his best friend.

"Yeah, just coffee," Minho smirked. Newt blushed harder before punching his roommate. He started walking towards the car.

"Whatever," Newt muttered. "We need to get coffee for our fraternity too. We have a meeting, remember?"

"Yeah, shuckface. I'm not stupid."

Newt grinned. "Are you sure?" This time, it was Minho's turn to punch the blonde. And he packed a hard punch. The other boy pouted and stared at the window, waiting for the familiar sight of the coffe shop to appear.

 _/Line Break\_

Thomas sighed as he saw the long line of customers. That's what he got for working at one of the only coffee shops on campus. And his favorite customer wasn't apart of the line. That was the highlight of working here the past week.

The brunette set two cups of coffee in front of a girl with long brown hair and dark eyes.

"Here is your coffee. That will be $10.89."

This continued for thirty minutes before he heard a voice he's heard every morning for the past week.

"Minho, bitter coffee tastes so much better!"

"Dude, how can you even drink that stuff? You're so weird. I think you're the only person who likes bitter coffee."

The brunette put on a grin and walked to the counter. There he found two boys arguing about what to get. One was a tall, slim blonde with a square jaw and a hint of a British accent. The other was an Asian boy with short black hair and calculating dark brown eyes. He was tall and muscular. He was grinning down at his companion while the other boy tried to convince him that bitter coffee was better.

There was so much fondness in his eyes that Thomas's gut clenched tightly. Was this his boyfriend? Oh god, he was flirting with a guy who had a boyfriend this whole week?

Newt turned towards the counter and found a younger boy there. He had dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He was tall and muscular. Very lean.

"Hello," he smiled. "What can I get you?"

Newt smiles back. He ordered a coffee and told the worker to make it bitter. Minho rolled his dark eyes at how quirky the boy was. He ordered afterwards.

The brunette didn't engage in any small talk. In fact, it was like he was trying to escape. Newt frowned when his friend pointed this out.

"Weird. He's usually more talkative. Maybe he's tired."

"Hey, does this kid have a fraternity?" Minho questioned. Newt frowned at the taller boy.

"Why do you think I know this?"

"I thought you spent all your free time stalking this kid," teased the Asian. "I wouldn't put it past you."

"Bloody hell, you're such a slinthead," groaned the smaller boy.

They both turned towards the counter when two cups of steaming coffee was placed in front of them. The brunette was back.

"Hey, go to the car. I gotta do something," Minho says to the boy beside him.

"What?"

Minho smirked, but didn't say anything. The Brit reluctantly left. The boy grabbed the worker's arm and took him to a more secluded spot.

"Are you in a fraternity?" the Asian asked, getting straight to the point. The kid's eyes narrowed at him.

"Why," he asked suspiciously. Minho groaned.

"Just shucking tell me, slinthead. I don't have time for this. I have to go to a meeting, so answer the question."

Thomas raised his eyebrows. "No, I'm not. Why?"

Minho smiles mysteriously before he whipped out his phone. _I have a ride home,_ he texted his roommate. He grabs Thomas again.

"C'mon, we have a meeting to go to."

"What?"

"You're taking me too."

Thomas's brows furrowed. "And if I don't?"

Minho cocked an eyebrow. "Then you don't have any chance to join the Gladers."

Thomas's mouth was agape. This kid was apart of the Gladers? The legendary fraternity that everyone wants to join? And he just assumed that Thomas was going to drive him. Well, Thomas was, but that isn't important.

"C'mon, shuckface," snickered the taller boy. He steered Thomas to his car. The older boy climbed into the passenger seat. Minho looked at the younger boy expectantly.

"Are you coming? The car isn't gonna drive itself. I'll give you the directions."

Silently, Thomas climbed into his car and started doing everything the tall Asian told him to do. In five minutes, the two boys were at an abandoned parking lot. The black haired boy climbed out of the car and crossed his arms over his chest. Thomas slowly got out, wondering if this was a prank.

You could hear loud music blaring from inside the lot. Minho started running. Thomas followed. The boy in front of him kept doing all these twists and turns. Almost like he was trying to lose Thomas. With that thought, the brunette sped up, determined not to lose the Asian.

Minho started slowing down. The older boy turned to look at his follower. Thomas noticed that Minho hadn't even broken a sweat. His breaths were even and steady. He didn't look tired at all.

Minho stared at him surprised. Usually, most people gave up, or weren't fast enough. Thomas stayed on his tail the entire time. The younger boy had broken a light sweat at the most.

"Good job," Minho praised. "You have very good stamina."

Thomas grinned at the praise. They both stated jogging at a light pace. The brunette could hear voices now. They kept jogging for a few more minutes before they saw a group of boys around a campfire. There weren't many. A muscled, dark skinned boy with short cropped hair. A tall, skinny black haired person with green eyes. A short, pudgy curly haired brunette with baby blue eyes. A skinny, pale blonde. A boy with an acne covered face. A hairy guy with a full beard. A big, broody guy with a tall face and droopy eyes. A tall person with a buzz. And a tall blonde with a square jaw and chocolate brown eyes. It was the guy from the coffee shop. He was in this fraternity? He seemed surprised to see Thomas.

The dark skinned boy gets up to greet him first. "My name is Alby."

"I'm Thomas," he directs the statement to everyone. The black haired boy with the odd nose stands up.

"Who recruited you?" he asked. The boy had a high, scratchy voice. Thomas winced inwardly. Minho snorted from behind him. The tall Asian crossed his arms over his chest.

"Who do ya think, slinthead? Alby recruited him. I just happen to walk in with Thomas at the same time."

The other boy turned red. His eyebrows furrowed, mouth curved into a snarl, fists clenched. The green eyes turned cold and hard.

"Can't you be serious for once, shuckface?"

"I am being serious, Gally," replied Minho. "It's not like Alby was here the entire time. He was out recruiting Thomas."

The other boy, Gally, let our a growl and started walking over to Minho. The Brit beside him put a hand on his shoulder.

"Gally, slim it," he warned. Gally stared at him, lips curled. The blonde glared at the other boy until he looked away and sat down. Thomas watched this in interest. It seems his customer was very influential here.

"Hello. I'm Newt," he greeted. Newt held out his hand. The younger boy took it.

"This one is Gally," he gestured to the boy that was sitting down, sulking. "Chuck," he pointed to the short, pudgy brunette. "Ben," he gazed at the tall, skinny blonde. "Winston," the acne covered boy raised his hand in a greeting. "Frypan," Newt grinned at the boy with the full beard. "Zart," the brooding guy grunted. "And Jeff," the boy with the buzz lifted his chin.

Thomas nodded, trying to match names to faces. The brunette was excited that he finally got the blondes's name. Newt.

"So, I see you've kept up with Minho. That's good, he's fast," commented Alby, impressed. His eyes sized him up.

"Yeah," shrugged Thomas. He stared at Minho and Newt. They stood next to each other. Newt looked angry, while Minho looked smug. The Brit punched the other boy, and the Asian laughed, amused. Were they boyfriends? Thomas stared at them, curious.

"C'mon. We gotta go, greenie," piped up Minho, still snickering at his blonde friend. He started walking towards the exit.

Thomas jogged to catch up. "So, do you guys have a leader or something like that?"

"Yeah," the older boy replied. "Alby is kinda our official leader. He's a cool shank."

"And am I apart of the Gladers now?"

Minho snorted. "Yeah, but ya have to prove yourself. For now, you're undecided."

Thomas nodded. He was going to join this fraternity. He had too. And he needed to find out if Minho and Newt were together.

 _/Line Break\_

"Are you and Thomas dating?"

Newt stared at the Asian across from him. It's been a few weeks since Thomas was officially accepted into the Gladers. Since then, the brunette and Minho have been spending a lot of time together. Enough time to make Newt question if they were dating.

Minho snorted. Apparently, it was obvious to everyone but Newt that Thomas made heart eyes at the blonde when he saw him. And vice versa. Those two are so oblivious. The dark haired boy rolled his eyes.

"And why would you think that?" he asked his British friend. Newt glared back.

"Because you two spend so much time together. It's like you're attached by the hip."

Minho snorted again. Half the time they were together, Thomas was talking about Newt. It was annoying!

"No, we aren't dating."

Newt frowned. So Thomas was single? Interesting.

 _/Line Break\_

Thomas stared at the two boys. Newt was very red in the face while Minho was snickering and nudging the blonde. He scowled and punched the taller companion. Minho let out a chuckle.

He tried to pay attention to Alby. He really did. But it was kinda hard when a question kept bouncing to the front of his mind. Were Newt and Minho dating? He scowled at the thought. Thomas really liked Minho. The Asian was a great friend. But he really liked Newt. As in more than a friend. He didn't want to resent Minho just because he was dating the Brit.

Once the meeting was over, Thomas drifted over to Minho. He waited until they were out of earshot of anyone.

"Are you and Newt dating?" he blurted out. The brunette blushed. He didn't mean to say that out loud!

Minho groaned. Why were those two boys so stupid and oblivious?

"No. Why?" he ground out between gritted teeth. Thomas went a darker red.

"No reason," he squeaked out. Minho raised an eyebrow.

"Okay," he said. But the Asian had a plan. He needed to help those shanks out!

 _/Line Break\_

"Thomas, you have to come with me," Minho gestured for the younger boy to follow. They got into his car.

"What are we doing?" questioned Thomas

"You'll see," smirked his friend. They kept driving until they stopped in front of this restaurant. The taller boy stepped out of the car and motioned for the brunette to follow. Thomas did so reluctantly.

The Asian stepped in the restaurant and started talking to the worker at the door. Minho got out a piece of paper and showed it to him. The worker nodded his head and let the two boys through.

Thomas followed the older boy until they got to a table. Then turned a bright red when he saw who was sitting there. Newt was looking at a menu, frowning adorably.

Minho smirked and sat down. Thomas followed. Newt looked up from his menu and caught sight of Thomas. The blonde blushed and snapped his head towards the Asian.

"Hmm," the dark haired boy said, smiling wickedly. "I wonder what I'll get."

Thomas slumped in his seat and his his face behind a menu. The younger boy peeked at Newt and saw that he was doing the same.

The three boys heard a phone breaking the silence. Minho frowned and whipped it out. He listened intently.

The Asian stood up suddenly. "I have to go. Alby needs me. Some fraternity stuff."

"I'll come with you. I am the second in command," Newt says.

Minho shook his head. "Nah, it's fine. Alby asked for me only. You two stay here. Enjoy dinner."

Newt opened his mouth, then closed it. Minho smirked wickedly. He waved and walked out of the restaurant, leaving the two boys alone.

They sat in silence for a while. Tension was thick. They ate in silence. Tension was even thicker.

"Alright, greenie," Newt says suddenly. Thomas's head shot up, surprised. His dark eyebrows knitted together.

"Yeah?"

"Well, since we're done with dinner, we should get going."

Thomas nods. He started getting out his wallet. Newt made a move to stop him, but the younger boy held out his hand.

"I'll pay."

Thomas waved the waiter over to pay. She smiled brightly at the tip he set on the table.

"You guys make a very cute couple!" she gushed. Newt's returned a bright red, and he started sputtering all over the place.

"Thanks," Thomas replied smoothly. Newt's face turned a darker red, but he didn't say anything. Once he was done paying, the brunette turned towards the older boy.

"Can you drive me home? Minho drove me, but the slinthead is gone so..."

 _/Line Break\_

The two boys laughed as they walked to the car. It was a long way because there wasn't any parking spots when the blonde came. The sky was dark with street lamps lighting the way to the car.

"And so, I got amnesia. It didn't last, but I was so confused when I woke up!" Thomas was telling Newt. The Brit chuckled.

"That sucks. You forgot names, faces, and places for a week?" he asked. The brunette nodded.

"That really sucks, Tommy," Newt grinned. Thomas smirked at the nickname. Nobody called him that. Everyone called him Thomas, shank, greenie, or Tom, in Teresa's case. Newt had his own nickname for him though. Kinda like he was staking his claim.

They both climbed into the car. Newt was driving. Suddenly, he veered off the road.

"Holy shit!" Newt cursed. He stopped at the side of the road and got out. Thomas looked at what Newt avoided hitting. It was Alby. He was sporting some cuts and bruises. The boy was laying in the street, but he was already getting up.

A group of boys emerged from an alley, chasing after someone. That someone was a tall Asian. Minho turned around and swung a fist at a guy. It connected with the person's face, and the boy collapsed.

Thomas rushed forward. The brunette started punching at all the kids, determined not to let them touch Minho or Alby. Other Gladers started piling up by the dark skinned boy. Jeff, the boy going into medical school, knelt by Alby's side. Ben and Gally started helping Minho and Thomas hold off the boys. Chuck looked lost.

Newt rushed over to the fighting boys. He tried to get them to stop, only to receive a punch to the face. His head snapped to one side, and he fell to the ground.

Above him, he could hear a yell. Thomas ran over and started pummeling the boy who hit him.

"Stop," a voice carried throughout the night. It belonged to a tall boy with olive skin and dark hair cut short. Alby stared at him before nodding to the stranger. The person nodded back.

"What are you doing?" the boy questioned the group of attackers. All of them had fallen back when they saw him.

"Aris, we...," started one boy sporting a cut lip and a black eye. A dark eyebrow was arched as the stranger, Aris, watched the other boy stutter.

"These pieces of klunk attacked us!" Minho burst out, glaring hatefully. "We all were out walking when this group of boys burst out of the alley and started punching us!"

Aris's mouth was turned into a frown. He glared at the attackers. The boy started walking away, and the other boys followed him. Aris was talking to the boys in a low voice. Soon, the Gladers were left on the street.

 _/Line Break\_

"Bloody hell, Tommy. You'd think I was dying by the way you're acting right now," Newt complained as Thomas went to get another ice pack for his cheek. The brunette glared once he came back in the room.

"Newt, you aren't gonna leave this bed for at least a day!"

Said person groaned. He burrowed into the blankets. The blonde scowled at the younger boy.

"It's just a bruise and a black eye! I'm not dying!"

"Shut up!" burst out Thomas. He was so frustrated and annoyed right now!

Newt opened his mouth to reply, but Thomas smashed his lips against the blonde's to make himself shut up. The Brit grunted into the kiss, his eyes opened wide with surprise. They broke apart, both boys breathing heavily.

Finally, Newt spoke up. "What the bloody hell was that, Tommy?"

Thomas cocked an eyebrow. "Something to shut you up."

"Well, if you do that whenever I'm babbling, I'm gonna babble all day!"

The younger boy smirked. "I'd do that all day and more." He wiggled his eyebrows as Newt blushed. It was adorable.

"So, how about more of that kissing? I'd stay in my bed all day if we did that," Newt commented. Thomas smiled wickedly before climbing on top of Newt.

 _/Line Break\_

Newt moaned as Thomas was sucking and nibbling on his collarbone like his life depended on it. The blonde was rather loud too.

"Keep it down in there!" a voice yelled. Thomas groaned and rested his forehead against Newt's collarbone.

"Shut the bloody hell up, you slinthead!" the Brit retaliated.

"Maybe I will if you're more quiet while I'm trying to shucking sleep, shuckface!"

"Slim it, Minho! You wish you could be laid!" Thomas called.

"By you? I'd have to be jacked in the head to want to be laid by either of you!" Minho snorted.

The other boys groaned. Since the mood was ruined by a sarcastic shank, they decided to cuddle and go to sleep.

 _/Line Break\_

Thomas had a shit eating grin the next morning. Minho scowled at the brunette.

"You're the shuckiest shuck-faced shuck there ever was," he informed the boy. Thomas just glared until Newt came back from the shower. Then he started making heart eyes at the blonde.

"You two shanks are jacked in the head," he snickered while they stared at each other while eating pancakes. They ruined pancakes for Minho somehow! This was disgusting! They were being all lovey dovey and they ruined his favorite breakfast!

Thomas and Newt just snorted, staring at each other with a knowing look. They needed to hook Minho up with someone now. The Asian needed to get that stick out of his ass. Hmmm, who to pair him up with.

 **Author's Note: And finished! Damn, that took a freaking long time to finish. Like two weeks. For all of you who are reading Chaos' Apprentices, it's going to be updated next. I just need to come up with an idea for the next chapter... Anyway hope you enjoyed the Newtmas fic. See ya!**


	2. Setting Minho Up

**Title:** Coffee Shops, Fraternities, and Boyfriends

 **Fandom:** The Maze Runner

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Maze Runner, sadly. James Dashner does. No money is made, but I do like reviews!

Chapter 2: Setting Minho Up

"You guys are shucking nasty," groaned Minho as he saw Thomas and Newt making out on the couch. Newt had fallen hard, and he decided to invite Thomas to live at their apartment. Without Minho's permission. So the boy had to put up with constant kissing and heart eyes, even in his home! It was disgusting.

"Go make out in your rooms," he continued. "I'm watching a movie."

Newt's eyes lit up. "I wanna watch a movie!"

"No, slinthead," snorted the Asian. "I want to enjoy the movie, and that can't happen when you and Thomas are making heart eyes at each other."

"Actually," drawled the brunette sitting next to the Brit. "We have somewhere to go to tonight. All of us."

Minho frowned. "Where and why?'

"We wanted to take you out to dinner," smirked Thomas. "This is us thanking you." Newt grinned wickedly from beside his boyfriend.

"Whatever, shanks," Minho muttered. "I'm gonna watch my movie." Newt stood up, his gaze pinned on Minho.

"Get up, Minho. You better be ready by 5:30, or I'm gonna drag your ass to the restaurant," he threatened. Minho groaned, annoyed. He knew Newt would do it. Why couldn't the couple leave him in peace, and go to a romantic, sappy date by themselves. They were just going to stare adoringly at each other. What fun is this?

The black haired boy got up, grumbling about annoying Brits and block headed brunettes. He strode to his room, glaring at the boys as he passed them. The boy went to his closet to find something not dirty to wear. He finally found a black short sleeve shirt with blue jeans.

Minho stared at himself in the mirror. A tall, black haired Asian. He was muscular, especially on the upper arms and legs. A thin mouth and dark, observing eyes. He groaned suddenly. Was he seriously looking at himself in the mirror? Thomas was rubbing off on him. He needed to get away from that shank.

He scowled at the floor, then glared at the two boys. The two boys that were kissing. Again. He grabbed them both by the collar of their shirts and forced them apart.

"C'mon, slintheads," he grumbled. "If you're forcing me to go to this thing, you're buying me dinner."

Thomas smirked, and Newt grinned. The blonde whispered something in Thomas's ear, and the taller boy chuckled. Wonder what was so funny. Whatever. Probably whispering sappy crap in each other's ear. Or dirty crap, either would work.

Minho stepped into the driver's seat. If he was gonna be forced to watch those two tonight, the least he could do was drive. The ride there was silent, aside from the occasional whisper then giggle. What idiots.

The trio walked into the same restaurant Minho set them up at before. The Asian boy regrets it now as he felt the need to vomit while looking at the ridiculously happy couple.

"Stop it!" he complained. "You two don't need to smile at each other every five seconds. It's sickening to watch!"

"You're just jealous that no one is smiling at you," Newt retorted. "You need someone, Minho."

The other boy snorted. "I'm fine on my own. I was fine yesterday, and the day before, and the three years before that. Today isn't any different."

"Yes it is," grinned the brunette at Minho's side. "If you try to escape, I will kick your ass back here."

Minho frowned. What? Why would he escape? That thought never crossed his mind. Thanks for the idea, Thomas. It'll be useful. But why would it matter so much?

Newt stepped up to his other side as they were walking through the restaurant.

"Don't think we didn't see you checking out that kid the other night," he whispered into the Asian's ear. "You were practically drooling when he saved us."

Minho blushed furiously, then glared. "It doesn't matter. Can't I enjoy something nice when it walks by? The golden rule is to look, not to touch."

The Brit just gave him a knowing smile before lifting his head up to watch someone. Minho followed his gaze, then looked down immediately. The waiter was setting down their menus at a table with a tall, lean, olive skinned boy with short dark hair. He was staring at a menu, biting his bottom lip. Dark eyes followed the movement of the teeth snagging the rosy lips. It was the kid from the other night. What was his name?

"Hey, Aris," Thomas greeted. Aris looked up, surprised. His eyes wondered over to Newt, then Minho. The olive skinned boy's gaze pinned him down for a second. Aris's eyes raked down the Asian's body before snapping back up to Thomas's blue eyes.

"Ah," he said. "So you came. You didn't say you were bringing these two." Aris jerked his head towards Newt and Minho.

"Yeah," the brunette ran a hand through his hair. "Well, I figured since Alby is unavailable due to a head injury, I would bring the temporary leaders." He gestured to the other two boys.

Aris nodded slowly. Thomas and Newt sat on either side of the olive skinned boy. Minho stopped for a fraction of a second. He figured Thomas and Newt would sit next to each other. Now, he has to face the handsome stranger. Shuck it, he thought and sat down. Aris watched the movement carefully. Almost like he was sizing the other boy up. Minho could take him. He was slightly muscled than Aris. And he was probably faster.

Dinner came, and the four boys are silently. Newt's phone started to ring. The blonde's eyebrows furrowed together as he answered it.

"What Gally?" he said annoyed. His eyes widened comically. "Minho and I leave you guys unsupervised for an hour, and this happens? Seriously, I'm just asking for one shucking hour! Bloody hell!"

Aris and Minho assumed the call was from the Gladers. What they didn't know was that Thomas was holding his phone under the tablecloth, smirking slightly.

The Brit hung up his phone, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry, I have to go attend something with my fraternity. Thomas, you have to come with me, we need all the power we can get."

Minho's eyes widened as he realized what was going on. "I'll come too."

Newt shook his head, smiling a little. "No, you need to stay here and work things out with Aris. Better do a bloody good job too, Minho. Or I'm gonna kick your ass."

The dark haired boy groaned internally. Payback sucked. Oh, why did he decide to meddle with Newt's love life? One of the biggest mistakes in his life ever. Jeez, that slinthead owed him a favor, and the blonde gave him this?

The pair stood up and left, leaving Minho with the handsome boy. He scowled before he sat down. Aris looked at him in concern.

"You don't look good," he commented.

"They didn't give me money to pay for me food," Minho quickly said, making up a lie. Well, it wasn't a lie. They didn't give him money, and he didn't have any. Crap.

"It's fine," the other boy assured. "It's on me."

Minho reddened slightly. Shuck, what was wrong with him?

"So, what is this meeting for?" Minho asked, changing the subject.

"Our, differences, we'll say," Aris answered.

"You mean when those pieces of klunk attacked us for no reason at all," Minho growled, and Aris's eyes narrowed.

"It was a misunderstanding. They thought you guys stole something from them," he frowned, defending his fraternity.

"Well, your fraternity sucks for misunderstanding the situation," Minho snarled. "Some of my friends got hurt that night because of your little group that needs anger management."

Aris growled lowly. He started to get up, but the waiter came over with the check. He quickly payed for dinner, then went back to glaring at Minho.

They both started walking towards the door. The sun had set, and it was nighttime. The road wasn't busy at all. Street lamps illuminated the two fighting boy's faces.

"It's not my fault your fraternity doesn't know how to defend themselves!" Aris shot once they were outside.

"If your fraternity didn't have anger issues, we wouldn't be in this problem," Minho retorted, his dark eyes narrowed.

"Well, maybe you guys should stay away from our territory, and we amount have any misunderstandings!" Aris growled.

"Your territory?" snorted Minho. "No, if it was anyone's territory, it was ours."

One of Aris's eyebrows were raised. "I'm sick and tired of your shit."

Minho's mouth opened, probably with some sarcastic, witty retort, but it never came out. Instead, soft lips were pressed against his chapped ones. Minho's eyes were wide as he watched the other boy kiss him. Aris led him to an alleyway. The olive skinned boy's hands shot up to grab the Asian's wrist and pin them against the wall. Minho growled softly and tried to flip them over, but the other boy's body weight was pressed up against him. So the taller boy settled with biting Aris's lip. Hard. Minho could taste blood, and he smirked into the kiss. They broke apart, both boys breathing heavily.

Suddenly, Minho spun around and shoved Aris against the wall. The Asian's right hand grabbed both of his wrists. The smaller boy whimpered softly as he was faced with dark eyes and a wicked smirk. Aris started to squirm, and Minho's smirk widened. He dove in for another kiss. His tongue swept across Aris's, and the boy opened his mouth. Minho's left hand was free. He rubbed it up Aris's side, and the other boy twitched under the touch. Minho abruptly shoved his hand down the olive skinned boy's shirt. He caressed every inch of skin there was, and the smaller boy whimpered. Minho immediately broke the kiss to nibble on the collarbone.

He smirked as he felt the boy squirm. The left hand was still playing under the shirt. Minho did something to make Aris gasp in surprise. He repeated, and the other boy moaned softly. Footsteps were heard, but Minho didn't pay any attention to them, he was focused on Aris.

"Did you guys kill, Oh my god," a voice interrupted. Minho snapped his neck to the left, and found a sheepish brunette and a smug blonde.

"Um, we came to check to see if you guys didn't kill each other," Thomas said, rubbing his neck. "It looks like you haven't yet. We're gonna leave. Just go back to whatever you were doing."

Minho bared his teeth at the two boys, and they ran off. He groaned and leaned his head on Aris's collarbone, right by the bruise. The very high up bruise.

"So," Aris said, smirking. "Wanna do some of that making out stuff some more?"

Minho grinned like a predator that was about to devour it's prey. Aris shuddered at the thought before baring his neck again.

 **Author's Note: So this story was for Heroes Fly-Minho's Heroes Limp. I wasn't planning on making a second chapter, but you made me want to. Even though most of this chapter was making out :D Oh well. Tell me what you think, like, and what I can fix in the reviews. See ya!**


End file.
